U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,491 discloses a fitting of the type mentioned above, in the Technical Field section of this disclosure, in which a geared fitting and a latching fitting are arranged in series with regard to the flow of force. The geared fitting serves for the adjustment of the inclination of a backrest, and the latching fitting serves for the free-pivoting of the backrest, i.e. in order to facilitate access to a rear row of seats by pivoting the backrest forward. The geared fitting can in principle be driven by motor, while the latching fitting is unsuitable for being driven by motor.